


Podfic: 'Like Mountains in Streams' by saekhwa

by peasina



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Maeve couldn't say why she bothered, but she's had enough of the existential crisis.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Like Mountains in Streams' by saekhwa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Mountains in Streams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502825) by [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa). 



> Created as part of the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, my first time participating in an anthology project! The anthology's AO3 collection is linked above, and you can find more about it (and download the podbook) [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html).
> 
> This podfic also marks off a square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card! The square is: _Character of Colour_.

  
  
Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/8/items/westworld-tv-like-mountains-in-streams/%5BWestworld%20%28TV%29%5D%20Like%20Mountains%20in%20Streams.mp3).


End file.
